1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a spring band clip with a curved annular clip band having a first end portion and a second end portion between which an overlap region is formed, which is radially spaced from the clip band.
Furthermore, embodiments of the invention relate to a tool to release such a spring band clip.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Known spring band clips are used, for example, to attach a hose to pipe fittings. The spring band clip must be expanded to enable it to be pushed onto the hose. The spring band clip then contracts due to its intrinsic pretension, which thus holds it on the hose and presses the hose radially onto the pipe fitting.
Hose clips are known. For example, in German Patent No. DE 10 2005 036 208 B4 a spring band clip is described having markings that serve, after installation, to indicate whether a spring band clip with the correct nominal dimensions has been used.
The required expansion of the spring band clip before the actual installation is often seen as problematic and time-consuming. The expansion of the spring band clip is carried out by pressing the two end portions towards each other, resulting in an increase in diameter of the spring band clip. The use of an additional clip to hold the two end portions at a reduced distance with respect to one another in order to keep the spring band clip in the expanded condition is known. Such a clip is normally removed from the end portions after installation. As a result, there is a risk that the clip may be lost, thus contributing to pollution of the environment. This is especially problematic if the spring band clip is used in connection with moving machinery and in confined spaces. Additional precautions must be taken to prevent loss of the clip.